


You Were Mine

by tiredbabae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbabae/pseuds/tiredbabae
Summary: In one timeline, Byleth chose to lead the Golden Deer. In the current one, she chose to lead the Black Eagles, and accompany Edelgard as she changes Fodlan. Claude, who knows that Byleth is the enemy, can't shake off the feeling of their time together in a previous life.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8





	You Were Mine

In the meeting room, Edelgard sat at the head of the table, eyeing each member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Her lips twitched a bit, as she told them the next plan. ''We must capture Derdriu next. That way, the Alliance will stop attacking us.''

''B-but that's Alliance territory!'' A quiver in Caspar's voice. ''That means....''

''We must take down Claude, the leader of the Alliance, correct?'' Dorothea answered. Edelgard hesitated for a moment, but nodded her head.

Byleth, who sat next to Edelgard, looked at her with widened eyes. _Take down...Claude?_ That didn't make any sense! ''My teacher,'' Edelgard began, almost like she had read her thoughts. ''What are you thinking?''

Byleth's lips trembled. Though the war had its ups and downs, she didn't want to kill any more of her students. It hurt when she had to strike down most of the Golden Deer....but it was going to hurt even more when she struck down Claude, considering her past with him.

She wasn't really sure if Claude would remember their relationship. Very distinctly, she remembers leading the Golden Deer in another life. Was this a consequence of overusing Divine Pulse? Maybe, even Byleth wasn't sure. Still, she hoped that Claude wouldn't remember that part of their relationship. She turned towards Edelgard with a fake smile. ''Nothing. Please continue.''

* * *

In a meeting room inside the city of Derdriu, Claude sat at the table, his arms crossed. Hilda sat next to him, a worried expression on her face. ''Claude, what are you thinking?''

He shook his head. ''I....I don't know.'' He sighed in defeat. ''I've never even thought about the possibility of fighting the Empire when we've been so neutral but...Edelgard is very destructive. I should've paid attention more.'' He leaned back in his chair. ''Not to mention that the Professor is with her.'' Another sigh.

As of late, Claude has been having weird dreams and nightmares in his sleep. One of his nightmares included the Professor striking him down at Gronder. On the other hand, he had a few dreams of Byleth leading the Golden Deer, and he even dreamt about his relationship with her. 

Claude wasn't sure if this was his mind playing tricks on him (or if it was real). Still, the fact of the matter is the Empire killed some of his beloved Golden Deer, and because of that, Byleth was an enemy, former lover or not. He nodded his head and looked over at Nader. ''We must get ready.'' A half smile painted on his lips. ''I have a plan.''

* * *

The night before the march to Derdriu, Byleth looked out from her bedroom window and sighed. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew it would come to this. Never in her life would she have thought of killing her former students. The tears on their face as she struck them down, the blood sprouting everywhere, the way their lifeless bodies hit the ground....it haunted Byleth to no end. 

Now, she was faced with the possibility of killing Claude, her former lover, from a past life. She didn't know how to react.

Still, she had a duty to Edelgard and the Black Eagles. She had grown to love them deeply after all. She nodded. ''Anything for Fodlan....'' She whispered out loud.

Morning came, and the Black Eagle Strike Force marched towards Derdriu. Claude, along with the Hilda and the Almyran army were ready. ''So they've come.'' He sighed to himself. ''Men, prepare yourselves! This will be a gruesome battle.''

Hilda looked at Claude with a worried expression. ''You okay? I mean, she's your former....''

He quickly shook his head. ''Hilda, that was a past life. This isn't....it's not during this lifetime.'' Though Hilda was confused, she decided not to press further.

The battle began. One by one, the Black Eagle Strike Force took down most of the Almyran army and Nader (which Hubert happily struck down).

Hilda clicked her tongue and sighed. ''Well, looks like it's my turn!''

''Hilda!'' Claude yelled. ''Don't die out there, okay?''

She gave a laugh. ''Who do you think you're talking to, Mr. Leader man?'' She shot him a wink and ran towards Byleth, whose sword was ready. Claude watched her go with a worried expression on his face.

Hilda proved to be a tough opponent, as both Edelgard and Byleth had struggled to take her down. She managed to do some damage to Byleth, but eventually, Byleth was able to strike her down. She fell to the ground, and Byleth desperately ran over to her and picked her up. ''Professor....'' She said, her voice weakened. ''Please, take care of Claude.'' Was her last words.

From afar, Claude watched with widened eyes. ''Hilda! Why didn't you retreat!?'' Claude's pained voice yelled. ''I was counting on you retreating...'' He slammed his fist down. ''Damn it!'' And flew over to Byleth and Edelgard.

As Edelgard readied herself, the two former lovers' eyes met, and for a moment, time stopped.

_''I want to give you this. I hope you accept it.''_

_''I love you, with everything I am.''_

_''The next we meet, it'll be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.''_

_''I love you...I love you...''_

A tear fell from Byleth's eyes. She looked at Claude, who was taken back. ''C-claude....'' She spoke.

''Hey, Teach.'' He said, in his usual cheerful voice. He wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her. But still, if she was his former lover in a past life, then....He lowed his gaze from her and nodded. ''I'm sorry. But I will be taking the victory today.''

''Professor!'' Edelgard yelled. ''Focus!''

Byleth nodded and readied the Sword of the Creator. Claude angrily clicked his tongue. ''So, you weren't going easy on me after all.'' He sighed and dropped his head. ''Well, bring it on!'' He flew up into the air and shot an arrow. Both Byleth and Edelgard gracefully dodged. 

Edelgard ran towards him, but he managed to dodge her attack. ''Too slow!" He yelled, before shooting an arrow at Edelgard. The arrow did strike her, but she didn't suffer too much injury.

Byleth emerged from the side and yelled out. She swung her sword forward and struck him down. A loud groan could be heard. As Claude fell to the ground, he looked up once more, one side of his face covered in blood. ''Enough! You've bested me. If I die here, the Alliance becomes part of the Empire.''

''Do you yield, then?'' Edelgard asked, swinging her axe to one shoulder. ''You've never known when to give up.''

A gentle smile formed on Claude's lips. How was he able to smile during a time like this? It hurt Byleth, as she knew what was next. ''Well, I can't surrender so easily. I'm responsible for the others. Wouldn't it be better to just let me go and have me in your debt?''

''No, Professor!'' Edelgard yelled. ''We must kill him!''

Byleth looked at Claude. His eyes were....sad. In a previous life, whenever she would walk by, his eyes would light up and he would usually yell out '' _Hey Teach!''_ but not this time. His eyes were cold...empty....full of regret. ''Okay. I'll do it.''

Claude's eyes widened. Then, he nodded, accepting his fate. ''I see. Right until the very end, I've read this whole thing wrong.'' He looked over at Edelgard, who had lowered her axe. ''It's really up to you now, Edelgard. I really hope you do make the world....better....'' He looked at his former lover, who had her sword in the air, tears in her eyes. He gave one last smile.

_''Hey Teach? You may not remember, but once upon a time, you were mine and I was yours. Maybe...maybe in a more peaceful world, maybe we can be together again. Maybe then, we can walk alongside each other, where we can look upon the new Fodlan, and watch our dreams come to life. Maybe....one day.''_

With a heavy heart, Byleth swung her sword down, but not before whispering the words:

''I love you....''

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my Black Eagles playthrough a while ago, and had the inspiration to write this. Edelgard's route hurt so much, and I'm so sorry to Dimitri and Claude ;__;.


End file.
